


The Missing Hawk

by Batfink



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint has no Wife, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Iron Man 3, Safehouses, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shooting Range, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Where Was Clint Barton During Captain America 2?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where were Clint and Tony during Captain America:TWS, why in a bar of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Hawk

Danni sighed and hung up the receiver. She glanced at the clock above the bar. Two hours until opening time. Time for drastic measures she thought.

She turned and lifted her laptop onto the bar. There were so many ways this could end badly, but she had made up her mind. She couldn't sit by and do nothing any longer.

Getting into the system was easy. Too easy. Like where was the security? A basic firewall and low level encryption was all she had encountered so far. Wasn't this guy supposed to be a genius?

Suddenly a message screen popped up on her display.

JARVIS: What are you doing in here?

Oh, Danni thought. Here was the security. The famous Stark A.I. Well, lets hope he really is intelligent she thought.

Danni: I need to talk to Mr Stark, it's an emergency.

JARVIS: If you are in some kind of trouble, I suggest you contact the regular authorities.

Danni: No, no, it's not that. It's about one of the Avengers, the one with the bow.

JARVIS: What about him?

Danni: I'm not sure, but I don't think he's doing so good. I think he needs help.

Danni waited. There was no response from JARVIS. She sighed, this had been her last shot. Just then, the bar's 'phone began to ring making her jump. Shaking her head she reached out and grabbed up the receiver. “Danni's Bar and Grill.”

“Start talking Missie.” A gruff voice replied.

“Excuse me?” Danni was confused.

“Hawkeye. What do you know about him?” The voice snapped.

Danni frowned. “Mr Stark?”

“Yes, now start talking, do you know where he is?” Tony continued.

“I...” Danni began. She couldn't believe she was finally talking to Tony Stark and wow, he was rude.

“Listen, Lady. I don't have all day. Do you know where he is or not?” Tony barked and Danni bristled.

She would have liked to slam the 'phone down, but this was the man she had been trying to get to talk to for the past week. Taking a deep breath she attempted to explain.

“My name is Danni and I run a bar in...” Danni began but Tony cut her off.

“I know. Get to the bit about Hawkeye.” Tony huffed.

Danni grit her teeth and held back her first response. “For the past four weeks, he's been coming into my bar at opening time. He then sits quietly at the end of the bar. He doesn't talk to anyone. He doesn't do anything. He just sits there and drinks until I turf him out at closing time. He looks really miserable. I've tried talking to him, but I get nothing back. I started feeding him, 'cause he was looking kinda skinny. He takes the food, even pays for it, but he won't order. The bar opens at noon, closes at one A.M., seven days a week and there he is. Every day.” Danni sighed. “Look, I don't know if you can help him or not, but you were the only Avenger that I had a hope of contacting.” She stopped and waited for a response.

“Sure.” Tony replied and then the line went dead.

“What the hell?” Danni asked thin air. She looked back to her laptop and saw that she had been kicked out of the Stark Industries system. She hung her head and cursed. So much for getting Hawkeye some help.

Ten minutes after the bar officially opened, the door pushed open and Clint wandered in. He crossed to the far end of the bar and slid onto his usual stool. Danni strolled over to him. “What can I get you?” She knew the answer before he said it, but she always tried to get him to talk.

“Beer.” Clint replied laying out a note on the bar. Danni passed across a bottle of beer and took the note to the till, returning with his change. “Thanks.” Clint replied, pocketing the change and lifting the beer to his lips.

The bar was always quiet this time of day. A few regulars, a few tourists, evening was when it got busier. Clint paid no attention to the comings and goings of the other patrons. Tucked away in his corner, no-one ever tended to get close to him.

 

The bar door opened and closed and Danni looked up to greet her next customer, eyes bugging as she took in the figure approaching the bar. A certain Mr Anthony Stark. Danni glanced toward Clint who was staring down into his beer, unaware of who had just arrived. She turned back in time to see Tony had followed her line of sight and spotted Clint for himself. He approached the opposite end of the bar and Danni went to greet him. “What can I get you?” She asked.

“I'll have what he's having.” Tony nodded towards Clint.

“He's having a beer, but I was about to give him a burger. You want one too?” Danni enquired.

Tony looked up at Danni and smiled. “Sure, why not.”

Danni passed Tony a beer and went to talk to her cook about the burgers. She returned to Tony about five minutes later holding two plates, loaded with burgers and fries. “You want yours here?”

“No, I think, over there.” Tony replied sliding off his stool.

Danni crossed the bar to Clint and set the plate down, pushing it forward in front of him. “Grubs up.” She announced and then set the other plate down beside him.

Clint's eyes cut from his own plate across to the other and then up to look at Danni. A puzzled expression on his face. He startled slightly when the stool next to him was pulled out and turned to see who it was. He saw Tony slide onto the stool next to him and his eyes went wide before he turned back to his burger, clearly intent on ignoring his new dinner companion.

Danni shook her head as she watched him turn slightly away from Tony and pick up his burger, jamming it into his mouth and taking a big bite.

Tony said nothing. He settled himself at the bar and picked up his own burger, tucking into it.

When they had both cleared their plates, Danni returned and took them away. She brought Clint another beer and when she glanced at Tony he nodded so she brought him one too. Still Tony never spoke to Clint.

Clearly however, the whole sitting quietly thing was not in Tony's nature. If he had hoped to wait Clint out, it seemed he was doomed to failure. Instead though, he decided on a new tack and engaged Danni in conversation.

“So.” He began the next time Danni came over to bring them beers. “Been a hacker long?”

Danni laughed. “It's not what you think. It's my job.”

“I thought this was your job?” Tony replied.

“What, a person can't have more than one?” She looked pointedly at Tony. “I work freelance, testing security systems. Helps pay for the upkeep on this place. Do you really have no security other than JARVIS?” Danni asked.

“What else do I need?” Tony replied.

Danni shrugged. “It just seems like an eggs in one basket kinda thing. I mean what if something was to happen to him?”

Tony shrugged. “JARVIS is the best. Nothing gets past him.”

“Hope your right.” Danni replied.

They chatted back and forth about this and that and Danni noted that Clint seemed to be getting annoyed. He hadn't said anything, but he was fidgeting in his seat and picking at the labels on his beer bottles. He was also taking longer to empty them.

Interesting, Danni thought. Tony ignoring him seemed to bother Clint. Still, he didn't talk to Tony or even look at him.

As the evening wore on, Clint continued to get more and more frustrated and Tony proceeded to get more and more animated in his conversations with Danni. They got into a debate about computer systems and at one point, Clint banged his beer bottle down on the counter with a little too much force, jaw clenching.

“Hey, easy there.” Danni said softly, reaching out and taking the empty bottle from him. Clint let it go with a huff and accepted the replacement she handed him.

Danni glanced at Tony and mouthed, do something. Tony shook his head minutely and mouthed back, patience. Danni handed him another beer and turned away to serve another customer.

“What are you doing here?” Clint hissed at him five minutes later.

Tony grinned at him. “I heard good things about this place and came to check it out.”

“Bullshit.” Clint growled.

Tony raised an eyebrow but continued to grin. “Are you saying this place isn't a good hide out for people who are trying to avoid the world?”

“Well since you're here, guess not.” Clint huffed.

“You've been missing for a month, Barton. Even Romanov couldn't find you.” Tony replied.

“I'm not missing. I'm retired.” Clint replied.

“Retired.” Tony snorted. “That's a fancy way of saying hiding out from your life.”

“You wouldn't understand, Stark.” Clint sighed.

“You're right.” Tony shrugged. “I don't understand. I was lucky. The glow stick of destiny didn't work on me. I do however know a little something something about guilt. I know what it's like to be unwittingly responsible for the deaths of countless people.”

Clint glared at him. “It's not the same.”

“No.” Tony replied. “It isn't. You had no choice. I had wilful ignorance. Which one of us really has something to feel guilty about.” He looked away from Clint and called out to Danni. “Vodka, please. Bring the bottle.”

Danni crossed over to them with a bottle of Russia's finest and set it on the bar, she placed two shot glasses beside it and fixed Tony with a stern expression. “You start causing a scene and I will throw you out, I don't care how much money you have.”

Clint snorted a laugh. “She'll do it man. I've seen her throw guys twice her size out of here.”

“Understood, Ma'am.” Tony grinned at her.

Danni smiled and turned away. Pleased that Clint was finally talking to him.

As the night wore on and the two of them became drunker, they started chatting more freely. Laughing at each others jokes and dragging Danni into silly arguments.

Danni was relieved. She had been worried about Hawkeye and with no way to get in touch with the Avengers she hadn't known how to help. She was so glad she had been able to finally get through to Tony.

“Okay, boys.” Danni announced once the last of her customers had left. “You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here.”

Clint and Tony slid from their stools and made their way towards the door.

“You need me to call you a cab?” She asked.

“You're a cab.” Clint replied and started to giggle. Tony joining in.

Danni hid a smile. “Seriously?”

“S'fine.” Clint managed once he had stopped giggling. “I can walk from here.”

“I'm going with him.” Tony nodded.

“Woah, hey. No.” Clint turned to stare at him. “I do not put out on the first date.”

“Good.” Tony leered at him, looping his arm around his waist. “Because this was a lousy first date and I wouldn't put out for you either.”

“Oh really?” Clint exclaimed, turning in Tony's grip until they were face to face. “I totally think you would put out if I asked you too. Everyone knows Tony Stark is easy.”

Tony's mouth dropped open and his eyes narrowed. “Oh really.” He growled, pushing Clint away. “Is that what everyone knows.”

Clint was too drunk to realise he was now in dangerous territory but before he could make it any worse, Danni stepped between them. “Come on boys. Time to go.” She ushered them towards the door. “Mr Stark, you want me to call you a cab?”

“No.” Tony replied firmly. “I'm gonna take this jack ass home and in the morning, when he's sobered up... I'm going to kill him.”

Danni rolled her eyes. “Okay then.” They were out on the street now and with one last good night, Danni stepped back into the bar and closed the door. She was pretty sure Tony wouldn't really kill Clint when he sobered up.

Clint was standing on the side of the street and Tony turned to look at him. “Well?” He asked. “Are we going home or not?”

Clint giggled but headed off down the street, Tony following behind.

They entered an apartment block by the fire escape and Tony found himself in what he assumed was a safehouse. The furniture was sparse and military looking, the windows boarded up. He got the impression that the rest of the building was empty.

Clint threw himself onto the bed and promptly passed out. Tony rolled his eyes and gave the apartment the once over. It was one room and a bathroom, nothing else. There was the bed, a kitchen table with one chair, a chest of drawers and that was it for furniture. Great, Tony sighed, crossing over to Clint. He pulled off Clint's boots and then rolled him over until he was on the other side of the bed before pulling off his own boots and lying down beside him.

“I'm definitely killing you in the morning.” He informed Clint's back before rolling over and falling asleep.

 

Tony awoke the following morning to Clint spooning him from behind. “You have got to be kidding me.” He muttered. Digging in his pocket he pulled out his 'phone and held it at arms length to quickly snap a picture of them. No way was he letting Barton live this down.

Once he had his proof, he slid out from under Clint's arm and hauled himself out of bed. He crossed to the chest of drawers and pulled one open. Luckily he wasn't that much smaller than Clint so he was going to have no problem stealing his clothes. Once he had found everything he needed, he headed for the bathroom and a nice refreshing shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom a short while later Clint was sitting at the kitchen table, his head held in one hand and a mug of black coffee in the other.

“Good morning sunshine!” Tony announced as loudly and cheerfully as he could.

“Please stop.” Clint groaned.

Tony laughed. “Oh buddy, I am just getting started.”

“How are you so cheerful. You drank as much as I did. Probably more.” Clint whispered.

“Functioning alcoholic.” Tony grinned helping himself to some coffee. He took a mouthful. “Ick, what is this swill?” Tony stuck out his tongue but continued to drink the coffee.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Clint huffed. “Shall I get Jeeves to bring you the billionaires blend?”

“Wow, hostile.” Tony chuckled. Since there was nowhere else to sit he returned to the bed and plonked himself down. “So, what's the plan for today?”

“Are you my punishment?” Clint asked. “Like, wasn't I doing a good enough job of suffering so you came to help?”

“Actually, I think it's the other way around.” Tony grumped. “You're my punishment.”

“Well then why don't you go away.” Clint asked.

“Haven't you seen the news?” Tony asked. “Steve is a wanted man, he's on the run with Natasha. SHIELD was being run by Hydra all along. Thor's gone, Banner's gone. Fury is dead. It's just you and me, pal. Like it or not.”

Clint was straight up gaping at him. “What?” He squeaked at last.

Tony nodded.

Clint grabbed for his laptop that was lying on the table and flipped it open. He clicked open the browser and pulled up a news feed.

He watched footage of Steve fighting on a bridge in Washington. “Is that the Winter Soldier?!” He exclaimed. “Oh god.”

“Is that what they call him?” Tony asked and Clint peered closer to his screen, nodding slightly. “So, you wanna go help?”

“No.” Clint stated. Closing the laptop and pushing it away. “I'm retired.”

“Seems to me like what you are is a coward.” Tony snapped back.

Clint shot from his chair and pounced on Tony, knocking him backwards on the bed.

They tussled, neither of them managing to get the upper hand until finally Tony managed to flip Clint. He straddled his waist and pinned his hands above his head. “Pack it in.” He huffed as Clint struggled to get free. “Clint, come on man. Give it up.”

Clint thrashed about for a few moments more and then stopped. Tony didn't ease his grip, he just waited to see what Clint would do next. What he hadn't expected was Clint to start crying.

“Ah shit!” Tony sighed. Rolling off of Clint and pulling him up until they were sitting side by side. He pulled Clint into a hug. Clint covered his face with his hands and cried while Tony held him tight and muttered reassurances to him. “It's okay, buddy. It's fine. It's not your fault. It'll be okay.” Tony wasn't sure if any of that was true, but it was the best he could do for now.

After the tears came the anger again. Clint abruptly pushed himself away from Tony and started to pace. When that didn't help, he picked up the chair and threw it across the room. Tony stopped him before he could throw anything else. Grabbing his arm, he pulled him towards the door. “Come on. I have an idea.”

He dragged and pushed and poked Clint down the street and a few blocks over, stopping in front of a nondescript black door. He reached up to a keypad beside the door and quickly keyed in a number. The door popped open and he pushed Clint inside.

Tony flicked a switch and overhead lighting flooded the room. Clint was surprised to find himself standing in a shooting range. He turned puzzled eyes to Tony. “This used to be where we did weapons tests for the non-explosive Stark Industries weapons. He led Clint past the shooting lanes and into a back room. He crossed to the far side and keyed another number into another panel. A hidden door popped open and Tony ushered Clint into the biggest arsenal he had ever seen. “Help yourself.”

Clint stood for a moment just staring at row upon row of guns of every description. He watched as Tony stepped past him and lifted down a machine gun. Tony turned to him with a shrug. “This was always my favourite.” He left the room, leaving Clint alone. It wasn't long before Clint heard Tony out in the lanes firing off shots.

Clint scanned the rows until he saw a rifle he was familiar with. He picked it up. It had been a long time since he had handled anything other than a bow, but you never really forgot how to shoot.

Tony was changing his target when Clint stepped up to the lane beside him. He looked across and was surprised to see a tight cluster of holes in the centre of Tony's target. Tony looked up and caught him staring. “What, you think I can design these things but not use them?”

“Guess I never really thought about it.” Clint shrugged turning to face his own target at the end of the lane. He was faintly amused to find it was a picture of Loki. That meant Tony had been here before at some point in the last month. Clint took aim and emptied his clip into Loki's smug face.

“Feel better?” Tony asked when he stopped to re-load.

“You know, I kinda do.” Clint smiled. “Thanks, Tony.”

“No problem.” Tony smiled and turned back to his own target.

About an hour and a half later, Tony felt his 'phone start to vibrate. He set down his gun, pulled off his ear defenders and answered it.

When the call ended, he waited for Clint to stop firing and then waved to get his attention. Clint put down his rifle, pulled off his ear defenders and turned. “What's up?”

“Just got a call from Hill. Fury's not dead. Steve and Natasha are fine and they have a plan.” Tony informed him. He left out the part where Hill had asked if he knew where Clint was and he had advised that yes, he did know, at which point Natasha had grabbed the 'phone and made him promise to keep Clint safe.

“Well, that's good to know.” Clint nodded then looked at his watch. “Hey, wanna go eat?”

Tony nodded. They put away their weapons and headed out. Tony making sure everything was secure before they wandered down the street and into Danni's bar.

 

“I do not snuggle!” Clint exclaimed outraged a few hours later as the two of them sat at the end of the bar.

“Hey.” Danni came over to them. “What are you two arguing about?”

Clint glared at Tony. “He says I was snuggling him.”

Danni laughed. “Pics or it didn't happen, Tony.”

Tony grinned triumphantly and pulled his 'phone out of his pocket. After a few quick taps he turned the screen towards Danni who burst out laughing.

“Gimme that!” Clint demanded grabbing the 'phone out of Tony's hand. He looked at the screen and his eyes widened in horror. “Aww, no.” He pushed the 'phone back at Tony in despair.

When Danni turfed them out of the bar at closing time, they were both still relatively sober, which meant that when it came to going to bed, it was a little bit awkward.

“Look, it's no big deal.” Tony huffed. “Just shove over.”

Clint rolled his eyes but shuffled over on the bed. “Don't be getting any ideas about me snuggling you again.”

“Right, Barton.” Tony shook his head and pulled the covers over himself. “Because, I can't possibly sleep without you wrapped around me.”

The two of them glared at each other for a moment and then they both rolled over so they had their backs to each other and went to sleep.

 

Tony jerked awake a few hours later, heart pounding beneath the arc-reactor. Just a nightmare he told himself followed by get a grip. He glanced over to Clint who was still asleep, lying on his back, one arm thrown across his face.

Tony slipped from the bed and padded over to the coffee machine setting it going. He knew Clint had taken out his hearing aids so he didn't have to worry about the noise of it waking him.

Thankfully, the chair had survived Clint throwing it across the room, so a few minutes later, Tony was able to take his mug of coffee and sit down at the table. He pulled across Clint's laptop and flipped it open.

It only took him a few moments to connect in to his personal system and JARVIS who gave him an update on everything happening with Steve and Natasha. He also set JARVIS to check his own systems and staff to make sure Hydra hadn't infiltrated his company too.

He was playing a game of online poker when he heard Clint start tossing and turning on the bed in a manner that was all too familiar to Tony. Clearly, he wasn't the only one having nightmares.

After a few minutes, Clint bolted upright in the bed. Wide awake and panting slightly. He scrambled for his hearing aids and when they were in place, he looked around for Tony who was over by the coffee machine.

Without saying a word, Tony brought him over a mug of coffee. “Thanks.” Clint murmured and Tony nodded before heading back to his poker game.

There was silence for a while before Clint spoke. “Not sleeping?”

“Not anymore.” Tony replied.

“Damn.” Clint huffed. “Sorry for waking you.”

Tony snorted. “You didn't wake me. I was awake long before you started thrashing about.”

“Oh.” Clint frowned. Tony snapped the laptop shut and crossed back to the bed.

“What you think you have the monopoly on nightmares as well as guilt?” Tony asked.

Clint stared down at his mug and didn't reply. Tony reached out and took the mug, setting it on the floor before getting into the bed proper. “Seriously, would you shove over. I'm beginning to think you really do want to snuggle.”

Clint looked up at him and didn't budge. “Oh.” Tony smiled. “Well in that case.” He wriggled down in the bed and then held open his arms. Clint moved closer. Moulding himself to Tony's side, an arm and a leg sliding over him and Tony wrapped his arms around Clint's torso.

“No pictures.” Clint murmured against Tony's chest, head resting to the side of the arc-reactor.

Tony chuckled. “Okay.”

 

A few days later, Tony got word that it was all over in Washington. Steve and Sam were going after the Winter Soldier, who it turned out was once Bucky Barnes and Natasha, her covers blown was going to ground. “Barton's out there now too.” She informed Tony. “If you're in a safe house, you need to move.”

“Okay. I'll keep him with me. Tell Maria she has a job at SI if she wants it.” Tony replied.

“Will do.” Natasha replied. “And Tony?”

“Yeah Nat?”

“Look after him, please.”

“I will.”

The call disconnected and Tony glanced towards the bathroom door where Clint was taking a shower. He then looked down at his 'phone and placed another call.

 

“We need to get out of here.” Tony informed Clint as soon as he came out of the bathroom.

Clint glanced at his watch. “Bar's not open for another hour.”

“No, I mean, for real. We need to go back to the tower.” Tony replied.

“Oh.” Clint frowned. “Go on then.”

“Both of us.” Tony gestured between them. “Pack your gear.”

“Why would I want to move into your tower?” Clint made no move to start packing.

“Natasha called. They dumped everything Hydra had on SHIELD onto the web. That means this safehouse and every one like it is now compromised. We're not safe here. The only safe place for you right now, is Stark Tower. Now get packing.” Tony insisted.

“Where's Natasha?” Clint asked but this time he did start gathering up clothes and stuffing them into a bag.

“She said she had some leads to follow and then she'd come to the tower too.” Tony replied. “I called Happy, he'll be here in ten minutes.”

When Happy arrived, Tony and Clint were waiting down on the street with a couple of dufflebags and Clint's laptop. They loaded everything in and Happy drove them back to the tower.

“The penthouse is still being remodelled.” Tony informed Clint as they stepped off the elevator onto one of the lower floors. Clint followed Tony down a short corridor and stopped when Tony pushed open a bedroom door. “This is currently my room.” He paused and looked Clint in the eye. “Wanna share?”

Clint stepped past him into the room, gave it a once over and then threw his dufflebags down in front of the wardrobe before throwing himself down on the bed. “I guess it'll do if you've got nothing better.”

“Not until the builders are done.” Tony shrugged crossing to the bed and sitting down beside him.

“How long is that going to take?” Clint asked twisting on the bed pulling up one leg so he could turn to face Tony.

“Should be done in about a week.” Tony replied. Matching his position to Clint's so that they were facing each other on the bed.

“Then will you let me into the master bedroom?” Clint asked before biting his bottom lip.

“Well, like you said the other night. Tony Stark is easy, right?” Tony licked his lips slowly watching the way Clint's eyes tracked his tongue.

“You know I didn't mean that, right.” Clint whispered.

Tony shrugged. “Doesn't mean it isn't true.”

“Is it?” Clint raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you want it to be?” Tony countered.

“No.” Clint said softly, shifting closer to Tony. “I don't want it to be true, because I don't want to get kicked out of your bed for some one night stand.” He paused and stared right at Tony's mouth. “I don't want to be some one night stand.”

Tony closed the distance between them. “No one night stands.” He murmured, lips almost touching Clint's. “The only person I want in my bed, is you.”

Clint moved the last few inches and pressed his lips to Tony's. Tony brought his arms up and wrapped them around Clint, pulling him closer as he parted his lips and deepened the kiss.

Clint smiled when their lips parted again. “Works for me.”

Tony smiled too. “That's settled then.” He pulled Clint in for another kiss.

 ---

Danni was confused. The last customer she'd had that day had left just after seven and the bar had been empty ever since which was unusual any night of the week, but especially Thursday. Other than the weekend, Thursday was one of her busiest nights.

Bored, she set about straightening up the tables and as she was passing the door she noticed someone standing in the doorway. She pulled open the door and looked out at him. He was a big guy, but he smiled at her. She was about to ask what he was doing there when a group of young men approached the door. The guy held up his hand to stop them. “Sorry fellas. We're closed. Private party.”

The men frowned but turned away. “What the hell?” Danni demanded. “What private party? Who the hell are you?”

The guy grinned down at her. “I'm Happy.”

“Well, I'm not.” Danni growled. Just then, a limo rolled up at the door and stopped. Danni gaped at it as the doors opened and Clint and Tony climbed out, followed by the other Avengers, Pepper, Jane, Sam, Rhodey and Maria.

“Danni!” Clint exclaimed, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

“Hey, Danni. Hope you don't mind?” Tony grinned.

Realisation dawned. “This guy works for you?” She pointed at Happy.

Tony nodded. “Looks like we got here just in time to stop you roughing him up too.”

The others by this time had all gone inside. “You could have called.” Danni informed them.

“Where's the fun in that?” Clint laughed and pulled Danni inside.

“I don't exactly have the staff to be catering a private party.” Danni huffed.

“Staff?” Tony chuckled. “There's more than one of us in here that knows how to work in a bar.” He pulled Danni into a hug. “I promise to pay for everything too. Come celebrate with us.”

Danni allowed herself to be pulled further into the bar. “What are you celebrating?” She asked.

“Our six month anniversary.” Clint grinned, leaning in to kiss Tony.

“Oh.” Danni smiled. “Well, in that case. I have champagne.”


End file.
